Worlds Interchange
by Gatha-DellaRobbia
Summary: Intercambio de Mundos": Harry, junto a Ron y a Hermione, ha estado entrenando duro, para que nada ni nadie mudiera sorprenderlos en un ataque. Pero, ¿Qué pasará si una dulce elfa lo lleva a un mundo paralelo, donde es chico normal y corriente, con padres?
1. Chapter I

**¡World Interchange!**

**Chapter I**

Una Sorpresa no muy Agradable

La dulce muchacha de orejas puntiagudas que estaba flotando en el aire, observó, soñadoramente, al muchacho de ojos verdes sin que este se diera cuenta. La verdad, es que ese humano le había llamado bastante la atención. Sus ojos de aspecto triste… su actitud humilde y amable… su empeño en entrenar para volverse fuerte, como si estuviera en constante peligro y necesitase protegerse… su determinación en defender a sus amigos… La verdad, es que la chica rubia no había parado de mirarlo durante todo el día, desde la mañana, algo muy raro ya de por sí.

Había algo en la mirada del muchacho al que observaba que hacía que quisiese eliminar la tristeza que habitaba en sus ojos. Y, cuando ella se proponía algo, Merlín sabía que lo conseguía.

El joven pelinegro de ojos verdes, que se ocultaban tras unas gafas de montura redonda, bajó la varita y suspiró, sentándose en la silla para descansar después de tan duro entrenamiento. Tenía la camiseta mojada del sudor, ya que, aparte de entrenar el duelo de magia, también entrenaba el cuerpo a cuerpo.

— Cada vez se me hace mas difícil luchar contra ti, Harry—habló una chica de pelo castaño, respirando agitadamente, después de un duro duelo contra el chico de antes.

— Dímelo a mí—farfulló otro joven, pelirrojo de ojos azules—. El duelo cuerpo a cuerpo de antes si que me ha dejado exhausto.

— No me echéis flores, que tampoco es para tanto—dijo Harry, mientras se levantaba, guardando la varita dentro de la túnica del colegio—. ¿Nos vamos a la Sala Común ya?

— Estoy de acuerdo—respondió Ron, extendiéndole una mano a Hermione para ayudarla a levantarse.

Unos 10 minutos después, los tres estaban entrando en la mencionada Sala Común.

­— Yo me voy a ir a dormir ya—informó Harry, con un bostezo, a sus amigos.

— ¿Ya, Harry? Pero, ¿Y los deberes? Con el entrenamiento no los has hecho—recordó Hermione, preocupada.

— ¿No recuerdas, Herm? En la primera hora libre de hoy me obligaste a acompañarte a la biblioteca y los hice—suspiró Harry.

Hermione sonrió algo avergonzada.

— Es cierto… perdona. Y ahora que recuerdo—miró al pelirrojo con una mirada acusadora—, tú no nos acompañaste, Ronald. Te escapaste y, ahora tendrás que hacer los deberes.

— ¡Pero, Hermione…!

— Nada de peros, Ron. A la mesa y saca tus libros.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa al ver como Hermione se llevaba a Ron de la oreja hacia la mesa para obligarle a terminar sus deberes. Después de mirar como Hermione sacaba los libros de su compañero y le obligaba a escribir, como si de una madre se tratara, subió las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de los chicos de sexto curso de Gryffindor. Y con él, la joven y bella muchacha rubia lo siguió sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ya que su magia le permitía hacerse invisible cuando quisiera, consiguiendo así que ninguna persona que fuese normal la notara.

Sin embargo, Harry era un chico especial. Y aunque no lo mostraba públicamente, había advertido la presencia de un _ser_ que, sin ninguna duda, no era humano. El ojiverde intentó ignorar la presencia, con la esperanza de que así, esta misma se descubriera. Se quitó la ropa y se metió en la cama. Durante unos 20 minutos, Harry estuvo despierto, atento a cualquier sonido de la habitación. Pero era extraño. Si ese ser que lo estaba siguiendo, quería atacarlo, ¿Por qué no lo había hecho ya? Eso podía significar dos cosas: que en el fondo no lo quería atacar y solo lo estaba observando, o que el chico se estaba volviendo igual de paranoico que Ojoloco Moody. A si que, el chico Potter, dejó de lado la preocupación y se sumió en los brazos de Morfeo.

Y, cuando Harry ya estaba dormido, un silencio inundó la habitación. Segundos después, la misma joven que había seguido a nuestro protagonista aterrizó en el suelo con delicadeza. Sonrió con dulzura al observar el rostro del joven Harry y se acercó a él.

Definitivamente, el muchacho necesitaba de su ayuda. Incluso dormido, el rostro de Harry Potter estaba triste, serio. Y ella quería darle un poco de alegría al alma de ese joven… A si que, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, colocó sus delicadas manos sobre cada una de las mejillas de Harry. La chica cerró los ojos y, mientras una preciosa luz blanca y roja los rodeaba, recitó, con una voz tan dulce y angelical, como si de un mismo ángel se tratara:

— _Sekai no koukan…_

Y segundos después, todo volvió a la normalidad. Pero, ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Qué pretendía hacer esa muchacha? La verdad, es que nada había cambiado. Seguían en la habitación de los chicos de sexto de Gryffindor, y nada había sido alterado. Aunque, el plan de esa chica tuvo que haberse cumplido, porque la mencionada sonrió con mucha mas dulzura que antes.

— Mucha suerte, Harry Potter—susurró la rubia, acariciando suavemente el pelo rebelde del susodicho—. Disfruta de tu _nueva vida_… y se feliz. Muy feliz. Te lo mereces.

Dicho esto, depositó un suave beso en la frente de pelinegro, justo donde se encontraba la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Después, desapareció de allí, sin dejar rastro.

Y es que esa muchacha, fuese quién fuese, iba a lograr que Harry disfrutara del regalo que acababa de hacerle. Aunque quizás… el simple hecho de no conocer al Niño-que-vivió, tuviera una idea equivocada de la reacción que iba a tener Harry cuando se enterase de todo…

**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ©Mundo Paralelo© ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ **

Harry se revolvió entre las sábanas. Alrededor había bastante ruido. ¿Qué estarían haciendo los revoltosos de Dean y Seamus para armas tal escándalo?

— ¡DERKEY!—chilló una voz muy conocida—. ¡DEVUÉLVEME ESO! ¡AHORA MISMO!

Una risa inundó la habitación. Harry frunció el labio. No le llegaba la información de las frases de los gritos, pero eso no le importaba. Era demasiado temprano, y encima era sábado. Y eso significaba, que antes de ir a entrenar, podía quedarse un poco más tarde durmiendo.

— ¿Por qué quieres que te lo devuelva?—preguntó una voz que el joven Harry no conocía en absoluto—. Además, ¡Si solo estoy leyendo la _dulce_ carta de amor que te ha escrito esa chica tan guapa de Hufflepuff! ¿Como era? ¿Hannah Abbott?

— ¡Derkey…!

— ¡¡CALLAOS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, PEDAZO DE RETRASADOS MENTALES!!

Harry dio un bote al escuchar tal grito, con tan mala suerte que se calló de culo de la cama. Mientras se quejaba de los gritos—y del dolor en el trasero—, cayó en la cuenta de que dos de las voces que había oído, no eran ni de Seamus, ni de Dean ni de Neville. Entonces, ¿De quién…?

— ¡¡ES SÁBADO Y USTEDES ESTÁN EMPEÑADOS EN FASTIDIÁRMELO!!—Harry dio otro bote y observó a quién estaba gritando. Y se llevó una enorme sorpresa. Era un chico bastante guapo. Era algo pálido y tenía el cabello color miel, y ojos dorados. Cuyos ojos, por cierto, daban bastante miedo en este momento. Harry se estremeció al ver la mirada de locura de ese chico. Su aspecto en ese preciso instante era muy… lobuno—. ¡¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS SE EMPEÑAN EN HACERLO, EH??

El ojiverde giró la mirada y observó a sus otros dos compañeros. Reconoció a Ron —quién por cierto, estaba acurrucado contra la pared, pálido y mirando con bastante miedo al chico de ojos dorados. Aunque claro, era comprensible—, pero no reconoció al muchacho que estaba a su lado—de la misma forma que Ron, pegado a la pared, como su un huracán pasara por allí y lo estuviera empujando contra la pared—. Era un poco más guapo que el muchacho que gritaba. Y… era enormemente parecido a alguien conocido. Su cabello tenía una elegancia poco normal entre las personas normales. Era de un negro-azulado, y tenía un brillo que se intensificaba cuando los rayos del sol lo iluminaban. Sus ojos eran grises, y daban una sensación de calidez impresionante cuando te quedabas mirándolos.

Harry parpadeó. Y volvió a parpadear. Y lo volvió ha hacer. ¿Quién diablos eran el chico gritón y el chico ojigris?

— Esto…

El chico gritón lo miró, y Harry se removió incómodo. Repentinamente, la mirada de ese chico se dulcificó.

— Oh, Harry, siento haberte despertado así de brusco. Pero es que algunos—les mandó una mirada espeluznante a Ron y al chico desconocido, quienes se pusieron blancos del pánico—, me sacan de mis casillas.

— ¿Qué sucede?—habló de repente una voz femenina desde la puerta.

Harry miró a la chica que acababa de entrar. Era preciosa. De hecho, era la viva imagen del chico ojigris. Parecía su gemela.

— He oído gritos desde la Sala Común—siguió la chica—. ¿Qué te pasó, John? ¿Otra vez te despertaron con sus niñerías?

— Sí—afirmó el llamado John, que no era otro que el chico gritón—. Siempre es lo mismo. Y yo quiero dormir el doble de lo normal hoy.

— Siempre tan dormilón, Worfiel—comentó el chico desconocido, levantándose y dentándose en _su_ cama—. Oye, Audrey, ¿No deberías quitarte la costumbre a entrar a nuestra habitación sin llamar? ¿Qué pasa si me pillas desnudo? Aunque claro, deberías estar orgullosa, porque serás la envidia de todas las chicas…—añadió, arrogantemente.

La chica de nombre _Audrey_ lo miró enfadada.

— Qué sepas que no es ningún orgullo para mí ver a mi hermano gemelo tal como Dios te trajo al mundo, so engreído.

El chico se rió alegremente.

— Ya deja de alardear, Derkey—farfulló Ron—. Yo soy más guapo que tú.

— Que te lo crees tú—se burló el otro—. Yo te gano con creces, chaval.

— ¡Ya déjense de tonterías!—chilló Harry.

Los cuatro lo miraron, extrañados.

— ¿Te pasa algo, Forestking?—preguntó John, preocupado.

Harry parpadeó.

— ¿Fo… Forestking?

— ¿Te sientes mal, Harry?—inquirió Audrey, algo asustada—. ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?

Harry se levantó del suelo y se tocó la cabeza con ambas manos. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Quién era esa Audrey? ¿Y John? ¿Y ese hermano gemelo de la chica? La cabeza le daba vueltas de la confusión. ¿Qué pasaba allí?

— Yo…—susurró Harry—, necesito ir a… algún sitio…

Se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes, la chica le detuvo con una sonrisa divertida.

— ¿Acaso pretendes salir en boxers?

Harry miró hacia abajo y vio que estaba en lo cierto. Se puso colorado y miró a la chica escandalizado. No se acordaba que antes de acostarse no se había puesto el pijama. A si que, como alma que lleva el diablo, se puso simplemente unos pantalones y echó a correr escaleras abajo, olvidándose por completo del suéter.

Con toda la velocidad que disponía, Harry llegó al despacho del director de Hogwarts en 5 minutos. Allí, se paró.

—Regaliz—la gárgola no se movió—. ¿Eh?—Harry se rascó la nuca, confuso—. ¿Pastel de calabaza? ¿Caramelo de limón? ¿Mermelada de Frambuesa…?

Ahora sí, la gárgola empezó a girar para mostrar unas escaleras. Harry se encogió de hombros y empezó subir. Tocó a la puerta del despacho y, tras oír un "adelante", entró dentro.

— ¿Harry? ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Dumbledore alzando la vista.

— Señor…—musitó Harry, algo nervioso—. Ha sucedido una cosa muy extraña…

— ¿Él qué?

— ¿Sabe usted quiénes son John y Audrey?—inquirió Harry.

Dumbledore parpadeó asombrado. _Muy_ asombrado.

— Son tus amigos, Harry. ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Te sucedió algo?

— ¿Mis amigos dice usted, señor…?

— Yo puedo responder a tus preguntas, _Harry-kun_—dijo una voz angelical.

Harry giró la cabeza, confuso.

— ¿Quién habla?

— Oh, perdón por no presentarme—volvió a decir la chica rubia, con una sonrisa amable—. Soy Amai Kigin, y soy una elfa de la luz.

— ¿Elfa…?—repitió Dumbledore.

— ¿… de la luz?—terminó Harry, con incredulidad.

— Exactamente—sonrió Amai—. Más concretamente, soy una _Vanya_.

— ¿Vanya?—dijo Harry—. ¿Qué es eso?

— Los Vanyas es un pueblo élfico—explicó Amai—. De otro mundo, más concretamente.

— He oído de eso—afirmó Dumbledore, pensativo—. Es una teoría que existan mundos paralelos… pero nunca he confirmado que sea verdad. Entonces, joven elfa, ¿Usted es de otro mundo?

— Y no soy la única, claro—confirmó Amai con una sonrisa.

— ¿A que se refiere, señorita?

— ¿Y que demonios tengo yo que ver en eso?—inquirió Harry, cansado de tanta cháchara—. ¿Y por qué todo el mundo está raro?

— Déjenme que les explique—dijo Amai—. Yo he sido quién te ha traído aquí, Harry Potter.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué me has traído a dónde?

— Aquí. A este Hogwarts.

— ¿Y cuándo me he ido?—preguntó Harry, confundido.

— Justamente en el momento en el que cerrabas tus párpados para sumirte en el dulce sueño de Morfeo—respondió Amai de forma soñadora.

Harry la miró raro.

— Harry Potter, tu no estás en tu verdadero mundo—explicó Amai. Harry alzó una ceja—. Este es _tu_ mundo paralelo. Hice un pequeño intercambio usando la magia élfica y… bueno, aquí estas.

Harry y Dumbledore parpadearon. Luego, intercambiaron las miradas.

— ¿Qué… cuándo… cómo… dónde…?—tartamudeó Harry, a punto de desmayarse—. ¿Ah…?

Amai soltó una risita.

— Decidí cambiarte con tú mundo paralelo… para que fueras feliz. _Más_ feliz. Estoy segura que lo comprenderás.

Harry se dejó caer en la silla con aspecto mareado. Dumbledore no dejó de observar a la elfa.

— Eso quiere decir…—comenzó el anciano, lentamente—… ¿Qué este no es el Harry que yo conozco?

— Exactamente, _Dumbledore-san_.

El director observó detenidamente el rostro de Harry. La verdad… es que solo había dos cosas diferentes. La primera, esa cicatriz en forma de rayo. La segunda, sus ojos. No es que fueran de otro color, o mas grandes o mas pequeños. Si no los sentimientos que transmitían. Esos ojos parecían haber visto muchas cosas.

— Los ojos son el espejo del alma…—murmuró el anciano, dentro de sus pensamientos.

Mientras, Harry no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto. Los tres adolescentes que estaban en su cuarto antes, entonces eran en verdad amigos del Harry de _ese_ mundo.

— Oye, tú—Harry se giró a encarar a la chica rubia, que tenía el mismo aspecto amistoso de siempre—. ¿Y cuándo me devolverás a mi mundo?

— Cuando mi objetivo se haya cumplido—respondió la bella elfa—. Solo cuando eso suceda, tú y el Harry de esta dimensión podrán intercambiarse de nuevo.

— Oh, genial—Harry se volvió a dejar caer sobre la silla—. ¿Qué haremos, profesor Dumbledore?

— Lo único que podemos hacer es fingir que eres el otro Harry—contestó el director—. Solo así, nadie se dará cuenta de nada. Y créeme, nadie _puede_ enterarse de nada.

— Pues…—Amai sonrió de lado—, yo los dejo tranquilos, para que charlen tranquilamente.

— ¡Oye, esper…! Mierda—gruñó Harry—. ¿Por qué me pasa a mi esto?—con rapidez, el enfado de Harry se convirtió en tristeza.

— ¿Por qué te lo tomas tan mal, Harry?

— Por que ahora estaré lejos de mis amigos… de mis _auténticos_ amigos… y bueno…

— Ya, te entiendo—asintió Dumbledore—. Ahora, deberíamos hablar de _este_ mundo.

— Sí, porque aún no entiendo quién es John y Audrey—farfulló Harry.

— ¿Es que en tu mundo no existen?

— No lo se… quizás si, pero no los conozco—Harry se encogió de hombros—. Pero, ¿Qué tal si me explica…?

— Si, vale. Verás: John, Ron, Derek y tú formáis la nueva generación de los Merodeadores. Supongo… que si sabrás quienes son los merodeadores, ¿No?

— Sí, claro que sí—asintió—. Pero… ¿En serio yo soy un…?

— Sí, un alborotador—sonrió Dumbledore—. Bastante bromista y casanovas. Justo al igual que tu padre y que tu padrino…

Harry sintió un nudo en el estomago ante esas menciones.

— ¿Y ese Derek que menciona usted, no será el chico de ojos grises y pelo negro-azulado que estaba pegado a la pared del pánico?

Dumbledore esbozó una sonrisa.

— Sí, ese mismo. Supongo que habrá vuelto a fastidiar a Ronald y el joven John Lupin habrá vuelto ha poner el grito al cielo. Es un chico bastante dulce y tranquilo, pero tiene un carácter… igual al padre.

Harry casi se cae de la silla.

— ¿Lupin?—repitió, incrédulo—. ¿Es hijo del profesor Lupin?

— Sí, claro. Y me alegro que siga siendo profesor en tu mundo—sonrió Dumbledore.

Harry no hizo caso a esto último. ¿Remus Lupin había tenido un _hijo_? ¿Con lo tiquismiquis que era él por su condición?

— Y… ¿Podría decir quienes son Derek y Audrey, en realidad? Por que son gemelos, ¿Cierto?

— Exactamente. Son Derek y Audrey Black. Hijos de tu padrino, Sirius.

Ahora si que Harry casi se desmaya del todo. Sirius… ¿hijos? ¿Y azkaban, qué? Y lo más importante, ¿Con quién había tenido a esos hijos?

— Esto… es demasiado… para mi—suspiró Harry, respirando ruidosamente—. Y por favor, alégreme el día y dígame que Hermione si existe en este mundo.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño.

— ¿La señorita Granger?

Harry suspiró del alivio.

— Ah, menos mal.

— Pero, ¿No se llevaba mal con ella?

El joven Potter se escandalizó.

— ¿Qué yo qué? ¿Y desde cuando?

— Bueno, a la señorita Granger no es que le agraden los chicos tan… tan… _seguros de sí mismos_, como tú.

Harry parpadeó.

— ¿Eh?

— Bueno, si me permites describirte tan y como lo hace la señorita Granger y la señorita Weasley, eres un—Dumbledore sonrió al ver la confusión de Harry—: Engreído, mujeriego, arrogante, imbécil, hormonas andante, obseso sexual…

— Ya, ya, ya entendí el concepto—lo frenó Harry, pálido—. ¿En serio soy un mujeriego?—Dumbledore asintió—. ¿Y le voy tirando los tejos a cualquier chica que se me cruce?

— Bueno, no a cualquiera. Ni a la señorita Granger ni a la señorita Black las tocas. Y tampoco a tu madre, claro está.

Harry se puso pálido. Tan pálido, como jamás se había puesto. Dumbledore lo miró asombrado.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— Nada… es decir… Hablando de mis padres—empezó Harry, intentando sonar lo más indiferente posible—. ¿Dónde están?

— En la mansión Potter, claro—respondió Dumbledore—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Bueno… me temía que… fueran diferentes a los míos… mortífagos, o algo parecido.

Dumbledore negó.

— Son los dos aurores.

— Uhm…

— Creo que ya deberías irte a tu habitación, a cambiarte… ya está dicho todo lo necesario.

— Ok—Harry se levantó—. A propósito, señor. ¿Sabe usted que es _Derkey, Worfiel_ y_ Forestking_?

— Tengo entendido que esos son los apodos de Derek Black, John Lupin y el tuyo, respectivamente. El del señor Weasley no recuerdo cuál es, lo siento. ¿Alguna otra duda?

— Sí, la verdad. ¿Ginny Weasley me odia? Usted dijo antes la descripción que ella…

— Bueno, la verdad es que odiar…—Dumbledore se rió—…, más bien te desprecia.

— ¿No viene a ser lo mismo?

— Normalmente, ese es el sentimiento que se tiene cuándo te has pasado desde su primer año pidiéndole salir y ahuyentándole todos los pretendientes que ha tenido… me recuerdan enormemente a Lily y a James. Exactamente iguales.

Harry lo miró, escandalizado.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pe… pero si Ginny es como mi hermana pequeña! ¿Cómo es que Ron no ha castrado aún al Harry de este mundo?

Dumbledore se rió ante lo dicho.

— Bueno, Ron sabe que su hermana jamás va a aceptarte.

— Vaya… eso anima al otro Harry, supongo.

— No te imaginas cuánto.

— En fin… ya me retiro, señor.

— Vale. Hasta luego, Harry. Y te aconsejo que en cuanto salgas del despacho, tengas _mucho_ cuidado.

— ¿Por qué lo dice?

— Nada, nada. Tú solo hazme caso—dijo el anciano, guiñándole un ojo.

Harry se desconcertó, pero se despidió y salió al pasillo, aún confuso.

— ¿Qué habrá querido decir Dumbledore?—murmuró, mientras caminaba por los pasillos hasta su Sala Común. Sin embargo, notó algo _raro_. Los chicos que había por allí, le miraban ceñudos y murmuraban algo parecido a "exhibicionista". Aún confuso, Harry pasó frente al Gran Comedor, y de pronto, se paró. Notó un aura _maligna_, que no le gustaba para nada. Luego, lentamente, se fue girando, y vio como alrededor suya, como si fueran depredadores atacando a su presa, vio a un montón de estudiantes femeninos, mirándolo con ansia y… ¿Lujuria?

A Harry se le cayó una gota de sudor por la nuca y, antes de que las chicas reaccionaran, echó a correr, esquivándolas como pudo.

— ¡AAAAAH! ¿Por qué me persiguen?—gritó Harry, escandalizado. Pero después, mientras saltaba cada dos escalones, se acordó que no llevaba camisa—. ¡Mierdaaaaaa! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ®Mundo Verdadero® ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ **

Ron bostezó y se frotó los ojos, cansado. Era muy extraño que el ruido que lo ha despertado haya sido los golpes en la puerta, y no su amigo Harry.

— ¡Levantad ya, perezosos!—chilló la voz de la mejor amiga del pelirrojo—. ¿Por qué os habáis dormido hoy? ¡Ron, Harry!

— ¡No chilles y pasa, Hermione!—exclamó Ron, con fastidio.

La castaña le hizo caso y entró en el cuarto. Observó, contrariada, como Ron bostezaba ruidosamente otra vez y como Harry dormía a pierna suelta y con la cama hecha un desastre.

— ¿Por qué no os habéis despertado antes, Ronald?—le riñó Hermione al susodicho.

— Es que Harry siempre me despierta, y esta vez no lo ha hecho—se excusó Ron.

— ¿Y se puede saber porqué Harry aún no se ha despertado?

— Ni idea… será por el entrenamiento.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Ron! Hemos tenido entrenamientos peores y Harry siempre se ha levantado con mucha energía.

Ron se encogió de hombros. Hermione suspiró y caminó hasta la cama del moreno, donde lo empezó a mover.

— Harry, despiértate. ¡Harry!

— Mhp…—murmuró Harry, dando un enorme bostezo y desperezándose—. ¿Eh…? ¡Granger!

Hermione se irguió, extrañada.

— ¿Granger? Harry, ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¡Granger! ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Harry, asombrado—. ¿Es que deseas ver a Ron en ropa interior, eh?—añadió, con una sonrisa pícara.

Hermione y Ron se pusieron _muy_ colorados.

— ¡Harry! ¿Qué te pasa?—gritó Hermione, avergonzada—. ¿Y por qué me llamas por tú apellido?

— Siempre te llamo por tu apellido, Granger—afirmó Harry—. ¿Y puedo saber por qué me tuteas?

— Estás muy raro, Harry. ¿Dormiste mal?—inquirió Ron, acercándose a la cama de su amigo.

— ¡Estoy bien, Jackier!—se quejó Harry—. ¿Por qué estás tan raro? Y…—miró a su alrededor, extrañado—. ¿Dónde están Worfiel y Derkey?

— ¿Jackier?—Ron parpadeó, _muy_ confuso—. ¿Worfiel? ¿Derkey?

— Ron…—murmuró Hermione, conmocionaba, observando la frente de su _mejor amigo_—. Mira…

— ¿El qué, Herm?

— No tiene la cicatriz.

Ron abrió tremendamente los ojos. Con rapidez, al igual que Hermione, cogió su varita y apuntó al ojiverde. Este, se quedó confundido al ver a su mejor amigo apuntándolo con la varita.

— ¿Qué… qué te pasa, Jackier?—al ver que el pelirrojo solo lo miraba con desconfianza, se preocupó de verdad—. ¡Ron, vamos! ¡No me asustes y deja de bromear! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

— ¿¡Quién eres!?—exclamó Hermione, frunciendo los labios.

Harry la miró como si fuera una loca.

— ¿Qué has fumado, Granger? ¡Soy yo, Harry Potter!

— No tienes la cicatriz—dijo la chica, aún sin creer nada.

— Mira, Granger… no se que diablos te pasa, pero baja ahora esa varita—ordenó Harry, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Por qué estáis en mi contra? Jackier, ¿No me digas que Granger te ha lavado el cerebro para que estés en contra mía?

— ¡Ha mi nadie me ha comido la cabeza! ¡Y deja de llamarme Jackier! ¿Qué significa eso?

— ¿Cómo es que no sabes que…?

— Me parece, que aquí hay mucho que explicar.

Hermione, Ron y Harry giraron la cabeza y vieron, justo delante de sus ojos, al hombre más hermoso que jamás habían visto. Un _hombre_ con el cabello rubio resplandeciente y ojos azules. Tenía un físico de infarto —eso pensó Hermione— y, lo más sorpresivo, dos orejas puntiagudas.

— ¿Quién es usted?—preguntó Hermione, algo sonrojada por el atractivo del hombre.

— Soy Ryuu Kigin, un elfo de la luz—respondió.

— Perdón, ¿Un elfo de la luz?—repitió Hermione, asombrada.

— Sí. Un _Vanya_, más concretamente—y antes de que preguntaran algo, añadió, con impaciencia—. No hay tiempo para que pregunten. Solamente necesitan saber que vengo de otro mundo, en el que reinan los elfos. Y con _elfos_, no me refiero a los elfos de este mundo. En fin, simplemente tienen que saber que este Harry Potter es de una dimensión paralela.

Los tres muchachos parpadearon. A ese elfo no le gustaba andarse por las ramas.

— Mi hija, que es _demasiado_ revoltosa para mi gusto—gruñó—, ha hecho un intercambio de mundos, lo que ha traído a este joven aquí.

— Si lo… que dices es… verdad—tartamudeó Ron, pálido—. Mi compañero Harry está…

— En el mundo de _este_ Harry, aquí presente—terminó Ryuu.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué me han cambiado de mundo?—exclamó Harry, enfadado—. ¡Yo quiero volver!

— Me temo que por ahora, no puedo hacer nada—se disculpó Ryuu—. Mi hija ha hecho un hechizo élfico muy difícil de eliminar… y solamente usted puede volver a su mundo… cuándo las intenciones de mi hija se hayan cumplido.

— ¿Y cuáles son las intenciones de su hija?—inquirió Hermione.

— Ni idea, jovencita. Pero quizás… algo relacionado con el Harry Potter de este mundo—hubo un pequeño silencio, en el cuál, Ron y Hermione no dejaban de mirar al _nuevo_ Harry, que tenía una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca—. Y, si me disculpan por este encuentro tan frío, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Hasta tras, señores y señorita.

Habían pasado unos segundos, y los dos amigos seguían mirando a Harry.

— ¡Pero quieren dejar de mirarme como si fuera un maldito mono!—chilló Harry, con cara de malas pulgas—. ¡¿Ahora que hacemos?!

— No se tú, Harry, pero creo que lo mejor es ir a hablar con Dumbledore—opinó Hermione—. Él nos podrá ayudar.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se vistió con un pantalón y una camisa. Después, el _Trío Dorado_ fue al despacho del director.

— Regaliz—dijo Hermione, haciendo que la gárgola se moviese. Subieron las escaleras y llamaron a la puerta.

— Adelante—dijeron desde dentro.

Los tres entraron. Harry no paraba de mirar todo, como si buscara algo diferente a su mundo.

— ¿Pasó algo, chicos?—preguntó Albus Dumbledore, levantando la vista—. ¿No deberían estar en el Gran Comedor, desayunando?

— ¡Oh, vaya, profe!—se rió Harry, señalándolo—. ¡Es incluso igual de viejo en esta dimensión! ¡Y yo que pensé que sería más viejo y más… fiestero!

Dumbledore lo miró como si fuera Severus Snape vestido con un tutú de bailarina.

— ¿Harry…?

— Puedo darle una explicación por su comportamiento, señor—se disculpó Hermione, lanzándole una mirada fulminante a su _nuevo_ amigo—. Verá usted…

Y le contaron _todo_. Dumbledore se mantuvo callado, escuchando atentamente las explicaciones de la señorita Granger. Mientras, Harry se observaba las uñas, distraído. Y Ron, le miraba asombrado de la diferencia de personalidad con su verdadero mejor amigo.

— Entiendo—afirmó Dumbledore, sin apartar la mirada de _Harry_—. Entonces, eso explica porque el señor Potter no tiene cicatriz…

— Y que manía con la cicatriz—se quejó Harry—. ¿Qué cicatriz? ¿Acaso tuve una pelea contra un dragón y me quedó una cicatriz?

— Más o menos—farfulló Ron, aguantándose la risa al ver la mirada rara de Harry.

— Entonces, me temo, Harry, que tendrás que fingir lo mejor posible, ser el Harry de este mundo… que nadie se dé cuenta.

— Bueno, no creo que sea muy diferente a mí, ¿No?—preguntó Harry, con una sonrisa pícara.

Dumbledore y Hermione suspiraron.

— Yo creo que sí, compañero—sonrió Ron.

* * *

_¡Hola! Bueno, pues aquí presento mi segundo fic... me entraron unas enormes ganas de hacer uno de este tipo... mientras estaba aquí sentada en el ordenador, pensando en si subir o no otro ff... y aquí esta xDDD._

_Bueno, pues espero que el primero capitulo les haya gustado. No se cuándo subiré el proximo, porque con las demás cosas que debo de hacer... sumándole el capitulo que estoy haciendo de mi otro fic... ya vere -._

_Bueno, pues antes de despedirme, debo decir algo respecto a los elfos de la luz: Son invención de Tolkien, el del Señor de los Anillos. Y cabe añadir también que, "Odio el Señor de los Anillos". Siempre he dicho que tiene demasiada imaginación para mi gusto. Prefiero a Harry Potter xDD._

_Creo, que solo falta por decir una cosa... DEJEN..._

**_R_**

**_E_**

**_V_**

**_I_**

**_E_**

**_W_**

**_S_**

_Y ahora sí, me despido de ustedes.¡Muxiios besssoss y sayÔ!_

**_Gatha-DellaRobbia._**


	2. NOTA IMPORTANTE

**NOTA IMPORTANTE**

_¡Hola! ¿Que tal? Hace mucho tiempo que ya no nos 'leemos'. Y por fin hoy puedo hacerlo. Primero de todo, quiero pedir perdón por no haber actualizado nada. Todo tiene un motivo, claro. Desde hace tiempo que he querido actualizar, pero se me llenó el ordenador de virus, y no había manera de arrancarlo. Aunque claro, no era en único ordenador de mi casa que se estropeó. El de mi padre también, por eso no he podido avisar antes -.-U. En fin, pues ahora por fin el ordenador de mi padre está arreglado, y por eso he podido por fin avisaros. Lo hubiera hecho desde mi ordenador, pero aún sigue estropeado. Espero que pronto me lo arreglen, para poder actualizar de una vez. Esa es toda la historia, y pido de nuevo disculpas. ¡Lo siento!_

_Gracias por leer, y mil perdones de nuevo._

_¡Espero poder volver a actualizar lo más pronto posible!_

_PD: Borraré este mensaje en cuanto actualize de nuevo._

_**Agatha** **Aoyama**_


End file.
